secret life of conner kent
by 666blackcat666
Summary: how conner lies to the justice league and young justice, how will they reacted to this. read to find out


Chapter one

the lies

Young Justice or YJ just finished a mission dealing with the joker as he tried to rob a party that a friend of bruce wayne was having. The leader of this mission was Aqualad or Kaldur to the team at mount justice. robin or dick grayson was team leader when kaldur was not around. wally or kid flash with miss martain or megan along with artemas and superboy also know as conner kent the clone of superman.

"man that was a tough mission" wally said as he speed through mount justice. artemas nodded her head in agreement.

soon all the team was there as batman stood there with superman,aquaman, and red tornado.

"good job with the mission today " red tornado said as everyone smiled, expect conner.

"you have a week off, but i would like to speak to you superboy" batman said as the others walked off. " you need to control your anger better then this superboy until then your of them team of a month" batman added before walking off with both superman and aquaman behind him.

conner sigh before smiling to himself as wolf came up and nudged his leg.'your happy that you get a month off,does that mean we can go for walks in the park and visit the hush bar' wolf asked as they walked to conners room in mount justice. 'yeah i have to go tonight and wont be back until early morning,some big shoot bought out the whole bar for a night. John asked me to dj for the party' conner answered back as he closed the door to his room, once he got there. 'i hope i get some big tips tonight we'er low on money to get out of this place' conner added as he got dressed into some lose pre-ripped blue jeans and a black shrit without the 'superman' logo on it also with the black leather jacket he got from Dinah as a present from no out burst of anger for a year. 'well im off to the hush club,see ya later wolf' conner said as he walked out of the mount to the hush club.

Bruce wayne was walking with the rest of the league to the hush club to celebrate the news that his wife is having a baby boy. Bruce bought out the whole hush club because of the awsome dj that played and the league got there when he saw superboy heading into the hush club.' i wonder why superboy is here' bruce though as the league headed in and was shocked to see superboy takling to the boss John also the bartender.

"ah mr. wayne i see you and your party made it" John said as conner turned around and stared at the league with wide eyes. 'well shit' conner thought to himself.

"conner i thought you were spending the night with dick tonight" bruce said

"well yes sir, but john needed the best dj in this city to play at the party tonight" conner said as he had his jacket off and you can see the flame tattoo on his left arm from wrist to elbow.

"why do you have a tattoo" clark asked a little shocked at this clone.

"ah you see mr. kent, my cousin gave it to him as he has worked here for three years now" john said as he smiled at conner, who smilled back. "he always get hired for proms and parties all over the city, and he always get big tips" john added.

conner walked away over to the dj booth. "what would you like to have playing tonight " conner asked as he looked throught the song list.

"um...anything that would be good for a pregnant women" clark said as he noodded to john for a very strong drink.

"conner you want your shot now or later" john asked as he was mixing the league drink that they always get.

"now john i know im going to need it tonight" as john handed him his shot. conner tosted it back and gave it back to john, with a nod for thanks.

"your sure that was wise john" bruce asked as he was sipping on his own drink.

" yes he gets one every night he works, he is also a good body guard. got to love his bad temper with those gangbangers around here" john said as conner put on a song and walked over to john.

" need anything else john" conner asked.

"no just play some song for about how every mr. wanye stay, then you can go back home" john said as conner nodded

"how much do you get conner" bruce asked

"couple of hundred dollars, along with my comic thats going on... i would say couple of thousand dollars i got saved up" conner answered as he was wipping a table off.

"were do you hold all of it at" clark asked

"with lex luthor bank" conner said

"you know he is supermans enemy right" bruce said

"yea, but he knows all about me and like me cus i give him a good fight when we can." conner answered " i also get paid too" he added


End file.
